A conventional imaging apparatus includes a head separated imaging apparatus. The head separated imaging apparatus includes a head unit and a main unit that are separated from each other. The head unit includes an image sensor (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor). The main unit processes an image signal sent from the head unit. In recent years, the head unit of the head separated imaging apparatus has become smaller. Therefore, various imaging apparatuses have been proposed in order to downsize the head unit.